El Final Del Sueño
by YamikoE
Summary: Ya derrotado a su enemigo, Kagome disfruta del tiempo que pasa con su amado Inuyasha, pero que pasara ahora que han discutido y ella a vuelto a su epoca? /// Oneshort InuKagome


**Oneshort de Inuyasha.**

_**El final del sue**__**ño**_

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que derrotaramos a Naraku, y al fin mi vida habia vuelto a ser normal, si es que a eso se le podria llamar normal. Bueno, almenos no habia que correr de aqui a alla persiguiendo a un enemigo, o escapando de el. Mi vida era casi perfecta, a exepcion de que a mi principe de cabellos blancos aun no se daba cuenta de que yo le amaba. Y ademas sin distracciones mis peleas con Inuyasha se hacian ya rutina de cada dia…

- A quien has llamado estupida!!!!!! - Le grite.

- A la unica que conozco!!!!!! – Me miro como diciendo que yo era la unica en todo el mundo.

- Ya fue!!!!! – Estaba que esplotaba de la furia. – Abajoooo!!!! – Inuyasha quedo enterrado en el suelo, seguramente eso le habia dolido, pero a mi me dolia igual que me tratara de estupida, inutil, cerda, mala cocinera, y todas las estupideces que me solia decir. Ya estaba, no tenia ganas de verle ni en retrato.

Me fui dando pisadas que resonaban por todas partes. Volvi a casa y me tire a mi cama, ya estaba harta de que yo le mimara e hisiera todo lo que me pedia, acambio de un pesimo trato. Esta vez no le iba a perdonar, almenos... que me viniera a rogar... no soy de las chicas que se hacen de rogar, pero seria divertido ver como Inuyasha me suplicara que volviera.

Me quede dormida pensando en el. Y fue tal mi decilucion la mañana siguiente al comprobar que no habia venido a casa que me irrite mas de lo que estaba con el. Decidi no volver a darle oportunidad, no iria a buscarlo, y si el no venia a buscarme a mi, simplemente no volveria, despues de todo a mi no me causaba ningun daño el no volver, mi vida estaba hecha, ahi en esa epoca, no en una epoca donde se duerme en el piso, o donde haya bestias. Si, volveria a ser la Kagome de antes de haber caido a ese pozo, una decision que no cambiaria hasta dentro de mucho, era una promesa con migo misma, y la iba a hacer cumplir.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Los años han pasado rapidamente, y ya estoi graduada, me han aceptado en una gran universidad en una ciudad mas al norte de China. Pero durante esos años no habia pasado nada con Inuyasha, yo trate de olvidarlo, saliendo con chicos envano, se me era imposible olvidar su suave pelo al ondularse por el viento, el exquisito aroma que desprendia, esa voz dulce, melodiosa y a la vez fuerte que solia yo escuchar todas las tardes gritarme.

Bufe "como si necesitara a ese estupido" me dije a mi misma. Pero tambien extrañaba a Sango, a Miroku ¿Que habia sido de su relacion? ¿Y que habia pasado con mi pequeño Shipo? Los extrañaba a ellos, y no a el, o trataba de convencerme de eso. Esa tarde seria la ultima que pasaria en casa hasta dentro de mucho, y algo me decia que debia ir a despedirme de ellos almenos.

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos – ¡Mama, voy a visitar a los chicos! – Grite antes de salir corriendo hacia el templo donde se hayaba el pozo, me tire por el sucio pozo, y de un momento a otro estaba en un pozo limpio, y arriba se veia el gran sol. A un lado del pozo habia unas escaleras improvisadas, parecia que despues de todo no se habian olvidado de mi. Me sonrei y subi por la escalerita. Al llegar afuera me pregunte si debia ir enceguida a la aldea, mis recuerdos mas hermosos de esa epoca no se encontraban en la aldea, asi que me diriji al viejo arbol en donde vi a mi amado Inuyasha por primera vez.

Al parecer la gente ahora se preocupaba de mantener al viejo arbol, pues le habian hecho unas cercas improvisadas al rededor, como las que se suelen usar en estos tiempos para que los perros no se acerquen a las flores. Pero aun con esas cerquitas, el lugar era tal cual lo recordaba. Derepente senti como unos pasos se acercaban a mi, me di media vuelta y me vi rodeada de soldados armados.

- ¡Hey! ¡No hay por que recurrir a la violencia! – les dije tratando de que no me hisieran daño con sus armas.

- Ven – uno de los hombres me tomo del brazo, sin mucha fuerza para no hacerme daño, pero la suficiente para retenerme – Me parece que no eres de por aqui ¿No? – me pregunto el hombre sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme.

- Tecnicamente soy tanto de aqui como ustedes – respondi sin pensar mucho.

- Entonces, jovencita que hacias metida en un lugar sagrado – ¿Sagrado? ¡Ja! Ese lugar era sagrado solo para mi, era donde vi por primera vez a Inuyasha, el dueño de mi corazon.

- ¿Sagrado? ¡Que estupidez! – dije sin pensar, denuevo, pues si hubiera usado la cabeza me habria dado cuenta de que me estaba metiendo en un lio.

- ¿Como se te ocurre cuestionar las decisiones de Inuyasha-sama? - _Inuyasha-sama _ya me estaba volviendo paranoica – solo ibamos a llevarte a tu casa y decirles a tus padres lo que habeis hecho, pero las cosas cambian si insultas las decisiones del lider - ¿lider? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Sama? Mi cabeza me empezo a dar vueltas, no podia creer que Inuyasha, _mi_ _Inuyasha, _se hubiera ganado el puesto de Kaede. Pero no nesecite pedir que se detuvieran para dejarme "desmarearme", ya que justo me dejaron en el suelo. Me sente a refleccionar... ¿tan bien le habia ido a Inuyasha en mi ausencia?

Levante la vista y me di cuenta de que estaba enfrente del muchacho de mis sueños, que raro camino habia tomado el destino. Me miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Que ha hecho esta pequeña? – le pregunto a uno de los hombres.

La verdad es que no se que respondio el hombre, pues solo escuchaba su voz, parecia mucho mas feliz y relajado de lo que era cuando yo estaba con el.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Esa no es razon de traerla ante, mi - ¿como? ¡pero si yo queria verle! – Bien... – me ayudo a levantarme – puedes irte a tu casa.- me dedico una sonrisa, demaciado dulce

para provenir de _mi _Inuyasha.

- Yo... – tartamudee mientras mis ojos se iban llenando de lagrimas, no debi de ir en busca de el, el era feliz, _sin mi..._ habia obtenido respeto y el puesto de "gobernante" de la aldea. – Claro...- balbucee con la cabeza gacha. Debia irme y seguir mi vida, el ya no me recordaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto tocandome el brazo.

- ¡No! ¡Sueltame! – le saque su mano de mi brazo bruscamente – Alejate – le mire. Parecia desconcertado.

- No le subas el tono a Inuyasha-sama – el hombre me volvio a tomar del brazo, pero esta vez forcejee y me quite su fuerte agarre de mi brazo.

- Basta – Inuyasha le hiso un gesto para que se alejara de mi - ¿que es lo que pasa? – me pregunto

Le mire con el ceño fruncido y le hable con tono enojado – Nada que te importe – me volvi y di unos cuantos pasos, luego me volvi para verle con dolor en los ojos, me dolia que no me hubiera reconocido – Inuyasha... ¿en verdad me has olvidado? – abrio los ojos como platos, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Le sonrei con nostalgia - ¿te ayudo a recordar? – una lagrima se desbordo de mis ojos y le volvi a sonreir – A... a-abajo – tertamudee, y en el momento Inuyasha ya estaba tirado en el piso. Todos los precentes quedaron asombrados.

Aproveche que todo mundo estuviera ayudando a Inuyasha para irme de ahi. Empece a correr como si me persiguiera el mismo deminio y no me detube cuando llegue a casa, fui en busca de un candado de mi abuelo, sabia que Inuyasha vendria a buscarme, pero si le retenia hasta mañana por la mañana, ya no tendria que ver sus doloridos ojos. Puse el candado en el lugar y trate de calmarme.

Entre en la casa y fui a hacer mis maletas para poder pensar en otra cosa. Cuando porfin termine, entre en la ducha, habia terminado ya muy tarde. Mientras mis tensos musculos se iban relajando con el agua fria de la ducha escuche como alguien entraba a mi cuarto, ya era muy tarde como para que alguien en la casa estuviera despierto asi que me altere al escuchar pasos de aqui a alla en mi cuarto. Me envolvi en la toalla y me diriji a mi pieza, no se que era lo que esperaba encontrar ahi, pero definitivamente no un muchacho de traje rojo y pelo blanco. Estuve apunto de soltar lo que tenia en mis manos, la toalla, hasta que recorde que era lo unico me cubria.

- ¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUI A ESTAS HORAS?!!! – le grite. Se volteo y me miro con una mezcla de asombro y verguenza, seguramente por el modo en el que me estaba presentando, pero la verdad mi presentacion no era lo mas importante, para mi, en esos momentos.

- Ka...Kagome – se acerco a mi – no grites de esa forma, podrias despertar a tu familia... – me miro de arriba a abajo – y por favor ponte algo... – se dio media vuelta y salio por la ventana – vuelvo altiro – ni me miro y salto.

No se ni por que le hise caso, pero me puse mi pijama y le espere sentada en la cama. Al poco rato volvio, ahora mas serio.

- ¿y? – le mire desafiante - ¿me podrias explicar por que vienes y te presentas en mi habitacion a estas horas de la madrugada?- le mire expectativa.

- Yo...- se acerco a la cama y se arrodillo al frente de mi.- te dire la verdad, te nesecito, pero al principio no lo quise admitir, y cuando al fin me decidi a venir a buscarte, me encontre con que salias con otro muchacho, la verdad es que por momentos me plantee matarlo y lleverte, aun que fuera a rastras, devuelta con migo. Pero te veias tan feliz, y al fin tu vida era la de una chica comun y corriente, ¿por que debia yo de quitarte lo que tanto habias deceado? Asi -

- Momento...- estaba algo confundida - ¿Quien eres y que le has hecho a Inuyasha? – me dirijio una mirada de desaprobacion – Bueno, ya... eso solo que ¿desde cuando admites nesecitar a alguien? Y ¿que importa si estaba con otro muchacho? Pense que eso no te importaria...ademas... ¿desde cuando te importa como me sienta? Como si los sentimientos de una estupida como yo importaran – dije recordando que en nuestra ultima discucion me habia llamado de esa forma. Me miro con unos ojos llenos de amor, ojos que pense que solo era posible ver en sueños – Ay dios...sabia que esto no podia ser...seguramente me he quedado dormida...- susurre.

- ¿Y ahora que estupidez estas diciendo? Por favor...pero si _estas_ despierta...- me acarisio la mejilla, y recien fui conciente de que habia dejado ir una lagrima.- tu mas que nadie deberia de saber que soy demaciado orgulloso para admitir mis sentimientos...pero, Kagome... yo te quiero mas que a nadie en este mundo...

- ¿Y entonces por que no viniste a por mi? Tu tambien debias saber mas que cualquiera que no solo te quiero...sino que te amo...- lo ultimo me salio en un susurro apenas audible.

Inuyasha me abrazo y en ese momento mas que en cualquier otro pude comprobar que ese era tan solo un sueño, ¿como era posible el que Inuyasha me estubiera abrasando? Como si alguna vez yo pudiera importarle tanto. Comence a llorar, las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar por mi mejilla, no queria despertar, pero si no lo hacia, sabia que me doleria demaciado despues...y solo lo empeoro mas cuando Inuyasha me susurro al oido _"yo tambien te amo". _Deshice el abraso y le mire a los ojos, definitivamente me miraba con ojos llenos de amor. Menee la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacarme de la cabeza la estupida idea de que Inuyasha me amara.

- En verdad crees que te miento...¿verdad? – le volvi a mirar, el me seco las lagrimas con dulces besos, estube apunto de hecharme a reir, o estaba soñando o ya me habia vuelto loca, definitivamente era imposible que besos tan dulces pudieran provenir de Inuyasha.- ¿Que debo hacer para que me creas real y no una pesadilla...? – me susurro besando la punta de la nariz.

- Podrias tratar de parecerte un poco mas a Inuyasha...- ya no pude contenerme, me heche a reir, una risa amarga y dolida, me dolia reir, me dolia el pecho, el corazon, de solo pensar que esto no podria pasar jamas, solo en los mas hermosos de mis sueños...

- Kagome...- susurro alejandose un poco de mi para ver mi exprecion, suspiro resignado y tomo mi rostro en sus manos, su tacto era calido, y me hiso sentir protejida, me miro a los ojos, y mi dolor se reflejo en los hermosos ojos de el. Apollo su frente contra la mia y siguio mirandome.- No estas durmiendo, mi niña, es solo que durante este tiempo he cambiado... nunca espere que te molestara mi cambio de actitud, de hecho pense que si no discutia con tigo me querrias...

- Amarte mas de lo que ya te amo es practicamente imposible...- susurre tratando de hacer entender que el era todo para mi, que sin el no podria vivir.

Esboso una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se acerco a mi, rosando asi nuestros labios. No se como ni en que momento, pero cuando me di cuenta, tenia al hombre perfecto besandome apacionadamente. Yo le amaba, pero ese era solo un estupido sueño, otro mas para los montones que ya tenia en la memoria, donde Inuyasha me decia que me amaba, y me llevaba con el a "casa".

- Te amo – me dijo sin soltar mi cara – ven, volveras con migo – me tomo de la mano con la otra aun acariciando mi mejilla.

Agache la cabeza – No pu...puedo – susurre – No puedo...

Me levanto la barbilla y me miro con el ceño fruncido en espera de una respuesta.

- Lo lamento – menee la cabeza – Mañana me voy al norte, me han aceptado en una gran universidad lejos de aqui...- una lagrima se desliso por mi mejilla, me dolia dejarle ir aun solo en un sueño.

- Quedate con migo – practicamente me estaba rogando, y sus ojos se habian puesto tanto o mas tristes que los mios.

- ¿Y que cuando te vuelvas a alejar de mi?, Inuyasha, quiero tener una segunda opcion...- le mire, su exprecion se habia endurecido.

- Esta bien, has lo que quieras, no me interesa – me dio la espalda y al segundo despues, ya no habia rastro que quedara de el en la habitacion, le habia herido, yo le habia dicho, aun que fuera indirectamente, que no confiaba en el...pero el lo sabia, era imposible que estubieramos juntos por siempre.

Me volvi a sentar en la cama, ¿Y ahora que debia hacer? ¿Debia actuar como si nada y seguir con mis planes? Eso era lo mas prudente, despues de todo, no conceguiria nada si lo iba a buscar. Al rato me quede dormida pensando en el... ¿Uno podria quedarse dormida en sueños? No que yo supiera...eso significaba que... ¿Inuyasha me amaba? ¿De verdad?

-

-

-

Estaba poniendo mis maletas en el maletero recien, pero ya iba retrasada para el vuelo, solo quedaba media hora para que mi avion partiera.

- Gracias, mama – ese era mi modo de despedida, no le volveria a ver hasta dentro de unos meces...

Ya me estaba llendo cuando vi una sombra en la puerta abierta del templo _"oh, no...Inuyasha" _pense, aun asi me diriji hacia el.

- ¿Nesecitas algo? – me cruce de brazos

- Quiero hablar con tigo – no sonaba como una peticion, sino una orden.

- Ya voy tarde, olvidalo.

- Es solo un momento – me tomo del brazo y me jalo dentro del templo. Estaba demaciado oscuro para que viera su exprecion. – Se que ya no vas a cambiar de opinion hacerca de lo de universidad, pero almenos quedate con esto...- me paso lo que parecio una argolla – La tengo desde hace mucho, es solo para ti, almenos con esto me podras recordar.- no sesi el me veia, pero abri los ojos como platos.

- Como si te pudiera olvidar...no seas patetico...- le dije al momento en el que me abrazaba – Quisiera tener algo que darte a ti – le abrace mas fuerte.

- Talvez haya algo – me beso el pelo.

- ¿La perla? – levente la cabeza para verle, pence que ya habria dejado su obcesion.

- ¿Que? No...- rio entre dientes, como si lo que quissiera fuera tan obvio – piensa un poco mas...- me susurro al oido.

Me sonrei, si no era esto lo que queria el, almenos era algo que yo queria...levante la cabeza en busca de su cara, roce sus labios contra los mios y me aprete mas contra el. Le bese apacionadamente, como si hubiera un mañana, y el me correspondio del mismo modo. Terminamos quedando sin aire, me apoye en su pecho y el me acarisio la cara.

- Ves... no era tan dificil – me rei.

- ¿Kagome? – mi madre me estaba llamando – vas a perder el vuelo – me advirtio. Me separe de Inuyasha y le toque la mejilla.

- Te ire a buscar tan pronto como pueda...- le dije mientras el me volvia a besar. Despues salto por el pozo. - ¡Voy mama! – sali del templo, me sentia tan dichosa...

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ya eran vacaciones, me habia ido muy bien en el primer semestre del año, pero extrañaba tanto a Inuyasha, que soñaba todas las noches con el. Pero lo peor era que soñaba que el se alejaba de mi. Y queria estar segura de que el aun era solo mio, asi que lo primero que hice al llegar a casa, obviamente despues de dejar mis cosas, fue saltar por el pozo.

Al llegar a la aldea me diriji al lugar donde los soldados me habian llevado la ultima vez. Pero no habia nadie, camine por la aldea esperando verlo por ahi, pero nada.

- ¿Kagome? – alguien me tomo del hombro, pero no era a quien queria ver.

- Sango – abrace a mi gran amiga. – te he extrañado tanto...- la solte - ¿Sabes donde esta Inuyasha?

Me miro algo triste - ...Kagome, el murio...- me heche a reir...siiii clarooo – Es verdad y lo lamento mucho...estabamos protegiendo a la aldea de otra bestia...y el... ¡oh, Kagome! – me abrazo – lo lamento mucho, me dijo que cuando vinieras te dijiera que el te amaba, y que pase lo que pase el te seguiria amando...- mis lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos

- Por favor, esta brome ya ha ido demaciado lejos...- Sango me miro tambien llorando.

Meneo la cabeza – lo siento, Kagome, me encantaria decir que es una broma...

Me empece a desesperar...- no...no puede ser...- escondi mi cara entra mis manos, eso era imposible, ¿Inuyasha, muerto? No podia ser posible...

Me hache a llorar a con todo...ahora de un momento a otro mi vida se habia vuelto una excistencia sin razon, sin Inuyasha yo no era nada... ¿como pudo pasar esto? Sin siquiera proponermelo camine al viejo arbol, mas como instinto. Ahi a un lado me encontre con lo que me temia, una tumba con el nombre de mi amado grabado. Me arrodille a su lado y comence a llorar como si mi vida dependiera de eso. _"te amo Kagome" _practicamente le oia en el viento. Mas no lo vi en ningun lugar.

Camine o mas bien arrastre mis pies y volvi a mi epoca, no queria volver a casa, ahi habian mas recuerdos dolorosos. Empece a vagar por la ciudad y ni me di cuenta de que habia comensado a llover, ya no me importaba nada, ¿que importaba ahora que Inuyasha no estaba a mi lado? Yo solo le podria querer a el, mi vida no tenia sentido si el no estaba en ella. Me toque los labios, no podria volver a besarle denuevo... ¿como habia pasado? Yo que lo queria tanto, ahora no sabia que hacedr sin el a mi lado. Todo se habia tornado de color negro, ya no tenia ni una motivacion.

Repentinamente escuche como unauto descontrolado se acercaba a mi, luego senti dolor en todo el cuerpo, el olor metalico de la sangre, gritos sofocados, y recien cuando alguien me tomo la cabeza comprendi aque un auto me habia dado. ¿Y que? Abri mis ojos vi que la gente me veia con pena. Un hombre me decia cosas que ya no oia, pero pude leer en sus labios. "no te preocupes, todo va a pasar" era el hombre que habia tomado mi cabeza. Me decia que todo iba a pasar, y tenia razon, pronto podria estar denuevo al lado de mi amado...levante mi mano para poder verla, ahi estaba, el anillo de Inuyasha, de _mi _Inuyasha, el anillo mas hermoso y perfecto que habia visto jamas, hermoso y perfecto...igual a quien me lo habia obsequiado. Sonrei, en poco tiempo estaria con el denuevo, una paz gigante me invadio. Y quise que todo el mundo supiera a quien le pertenecia mi alma, no a Dios, sino que a – _Inuyasha_ – despues de pronunciar ese nombre no se que fue de mi, almenos no en ese mundo, solo se que pronto podre abrasar y besar a mi amado Inuyasha...y esta vez nada de nada me lo quitaria..._ Inuyasha...Te amo..._

**Al final se mueren, pero hay que pensar que estan juntos en el cielo ****:D**

**Grax por leer...**


End file.
